


【哨向】His Beast 16

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【哨向】His Beast 16

虽然张艺兴厌恶特拉维斯，觉得他是只狡猾的老狐狸，但不可否认的，特拉维斯对说过的话还是说到做到，在半个月后特意给张艺兴安排了一次全面的检查，那天张艺兴穿着病号服，被带到了一个小房间里里里外外都检查了一遍，甚至还抽了好大一管血。

因为需要验证的身体指标有很多，况且还涉及到向导力检测，所以健康报告不会立马就出来，在等待的这段时间里，张艺兴被允许住回原先的房间，一是因为此刻他的外伤的的确确已经好的差不多了，二是因为他极力要求——他黏人的小野兽，自从主人住院过后，就自行也搬了过来，每天和他挤在一张小床上，张艺兴已经受够了每天醒来，看护看到他们睡在一起惊恐的表情，毕竟在他们的心目中，吴世勋还是那只徒手就能将人撕成两半的小野兽。

更何况病房空荡荡的，唯一填满房间的只有刺鼻的消毒水儿气味，再加上病床又窄又不结实，每次在上面和吴世勋做爱的时候，听着钢架嘎吱摇晃的声音，张艺兴都不住想到在身下支撑两人重量的四只床腿儿，生怕吴世勋太用劲儿，床轰隆一声塌掉。

没错儿，张艺兴没有用“结合”来形容他与吴世勋之间做的事儿，对于两人来说，这个词儿让他们联想到动物，联想到原始的兽性——虽说在两人床上“交流”的过程中，总是少不了充满兽性的纠缠，但除此之外更多的还是缠绵的亲吻，以及滚烫的抚摸，所以或许用“做爱”这个词儿来描述两人之间的关系才更准确。

再次回到熟悉的空间里感觉总是好的，一路上脚下生风，吴世勋还是像以往那样，小宠物似的默默跟着他的向导，才不过将房间大门关上，就感觉一阵甜香扑鼻，被侵入领地的感觉令他身体僵持了一阵儿，不过在反应过来是张艺兴后，迅速放松了下来，黏人地抱了回去。

张艺兴软绵绵的身子靠在吴世勋怀里，兴致高昂，除了主动去索吻之外，甚至还一颗颗解开了吴世勋的纽扣，在他结实的胸肌上抓了一把，学着吴世勋的习惯在他脖子上留下咬痕。

“啧”张艺兴皱着眉头“你怎么又戴上这玩意儿了”

吴世勋脖子上又戴上了电击圈，此刻被张艺兴的亲吻扰乱，红灯大闪。

“他们怕我失控”

张艺兴默不作声，的确，以前哨所是看在他的面子上才不给吴世勋戴上电击圈的，可是现在他能控制吴世勋的向导力已经没有了，他们又开始害怕了起来，为了自身安全，又给吴世勋戴上了这玩意儿——为了自保，这个理由无可厚非，可张艺兴就是气不过。

“我说了我不喜欢这玩意儿”

他皱着眉头嘟囔了一声，抬手去拉扯吴世勋颈间的项圈，试图要将其去掉，怕弄疼吴世勋，又想要使劲儿，总是不得要领，最后还是吴世勋自己动手，“咔哒”一声，束缚终于被挣脱开来。

“你既然能自己掰开，那你还戴那么久？”

张艺兴看着吴世勋刚才轻轻松松地就掰开了项圈，气不打一处来，语调尖锐地质问了一句，面对突如其来的怒火，小野兽一时也不知作何反应——在他的思维中，他一直将束缚自己与保护别人画上等号，可从张艺兴恼怒的语气来看，对方似乎并不是这样想的。

他呆愣愣地站在张艺兴面前，手中还拿着被掰成两半的项圈，不知道作何反应的时候张艺兴却扬起手，“啪”的一声将那两块废品给打落在地上，还没等吴世勋反应过来，就将他扑到了床上，从嘴唇到喉结，充满渴望地、急切地亲吻他。

在这种事情上，吴世勋一向掌握着主动权，而现在他却被他的向导给压在床铺上由上到下亲吻着他的全身，这种无法把控事情走向的感觉让吴世勋怪不习惯的，然而他又无比享受张艺兴的亲吻。

向导学着吴世勋的样子，在他颈窝里啃咬，柔软无骨的手探进了吴世勋的衬衣下摆，圆润的指尖才不过刚刚捏住吴世勋的乳尖，还没来得及揉捏，哨兵心内就直呼受不了，在房间内刮起狂风。

“喔——冷静点儿..”

张艺兴跨坐在吴世勋的身上，本来还吻的动情，忽觉耳畔狂风大作，睁开眼发现吴世勋熬得眼睛都红了，下身还有个坚硬又滚烫的东西硌着自己柔软的臀瓣，有那么半分钟，他们就维持着这样的姿势僵持着。

又是一阵翻腾的声音，皱巴巴的衣服被从身下抽出来，乱扔在地上。

吴世勋最终还是赢回了主动权，野兽似的伏在张艺兴柔软的身子上，充满掠夺地亲吻他每一寸散发着甜腻香气的肌肤，也不等张艺兴将气而喘匀，便猴急地进入了他的身体，引来一阵绵长婉转的呻吟。

在自己的房间做爱终究好过在窄小的病床上将就，吴世勋动作大开大合，发狠地操弄着张艺兴，身下的人被他顶的流出生理眼泪，穴口缠绵的吸着他，索求更多。

敏感点被狠狠地顶弄，吴世勋仿佛想用这样的方式来唤醒张艺兴体内的超能力，而他确实感觉体内有一种莫名的力量在涌动着，从骨头缝儿里钻出来，又流进血液里。

张艺兴想他还是有虚荣心的，一想到让人闻风丧胆的顶尖哨兵，夜深人静的时候会伏在他的身上流汗，将脸埋在他柔嫩的胸脯间，甚至还会苦苦哀求自己再来一次，张艺兴心里就涌起一种怪异的满足感。

吴世勋在最后，一如既往选择了在张艺兴体内成结，一股脑儿的将体液全都灌进了他的肚子里，气喘吁吁地抱着他温存，上瘾似的去嗅张艺兴的气味，用侧脸去蹭他的皮肤。

张艺兴搂着吴世勋，后者的性器还没有来得及从他体内退出来，仍旧和他纠缠在一起，他的小腹鼓鼓囊囊的，里面全是吴世勋浓稠的体液——在以前的时候张艺兴偶尔会想，自己和吴世勋的后代，会是向导还是哨兵，又或者他家的遗传基因够强大，给吴世勋生一对儿双胞胎，一个像他一样分化成向导，另一个则做哨兵。

不过按现在的情况看来，他好像已然成为了一个mute，这种落差总让张艺兴在独处的时候如鲠在喉。

“你在想什么？”

幽暗中传来了吴世勋的声音，有些沙哑，有些粘腻，眨巴着他的大眼睛，聚精会神地看着张艺兴。

“嗯？”张艺兴蓦地回过神来，指腹轻轻摩擦着吴世勋肩膀上自己的咬痕，声音比羽毛还轻柔，“我在想——你觉得我还能恢复吗？”

“能”

吴世勋笃定地说，几乎没有花太多时间思考，仿佛他随时都准备着回答这个问题。

张艺兴不知道他的确信从何而来，不过信念确实也有所增强。

“我也这么想，不知道为什么，总觉得身体里面有个东西醒过来了”

TBC.


End file.
